Rockstar Logo
The Rockstar Games Logo has been featured in every game in the Grand Theft Auto Series since the 3D universe debut Grand Theft Auto III. Rockstar Games has left their logo within the games as easter eggs. The logos can usually be found on billboards, signs and even on articles of clothing. The following is a list of locations of Rockstar Games Logos in the Grand Theft Auto Series. Note: When adding to this list, please place in alphabetical order. ''GTA III'' *In Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, many large jet airplanes and helicopters have Rockstar logos on their fuselages. *There are numerous billboards placed around the Liberty Cocks stadium in Staunton Island that have the Rockstar Logo on them. *There is a helicopter located the on top of Kenji's Casino that has some Rockstar Games logos on its fuselage. *There is also an advertisement in Bedford Point which shows a coffee cup with the logo on it. *There is a pedestrian that wears a blue hat with the Rockstar Logo on it. This ped is also notorious for wearing headphones that play a mysterious tune. *There is a female pedestrian that wears a jacket which says "ROCK STAR" on it. *The logo appears on a star constellation in the sky. This seems to be a recurring easter egg, as the Rockstar constellation appears in every subsequent game since GTA III. FrancisInternationalAirport-GTA3-northeastwards.jpg|The helicopters with the Rockstar logo on them in GTA III. Rockstar_Logo_Cap.png| The pedestrian with the cap with Rockstar logo in GTA III. ''GTA Vice City'' *A technical glitch can also be observed, if flying over Starfish Island, another Rockstar symbol can be perceived in one of the pools, but will vanish if approached. *A Rockstar symbol can be seen on the walls of a small storm drain located in Little Haiti . *Beach towels on the beach bear the Rockstar logo. *If you fly a helicopter over Starfish Island, you will spot a swimming pool in the back yard of a large mansion which is shaped like the Rockstar Games Logo'.' *In Ocean Beach, there is a shop called Rockster Video Games which is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. It even features pictures of 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen, Maria Latore and El Burro, which were characters from GTA III. *In Funeraria Romero, there are numerous gravestones featuring the Rockstar Games Logo on them. *In Little Haiti, there is a large billboard in front of the Cafe Robina. The billboard has a large Rockstar logo painted on it. An identical billboard also appears across the street from Screw This. *On the entrance wall of the Fort Baxter Air Base administration building, a Rockstar emblem can be spotted alongside the Vice City Military emblem, as if Rockstar is affiliated with the military. *Rockstar logo is also inscribed on the machine secured with the satellite dishes. *Rockstar logos can also be noticed on the shutters of few shops in Little Haiti, east to the Kaufman Cabs. *The Ammu-Nation clerk wears a jacket with the Rockstar logo on its front, and the word "ROCKSTAR" on the back. *The logo may appear as a sponsorship sticker on some variants of the Bloodring Banger and the Hotring Racer. *The logo appears on the tailfins of some of the large airplanes in the Escobar International Airport. *The Rockstar star constellation also appears in GTA Vice City. Cacaa.JPG|Rockstar symbol at the Storm Drain Gta_vc_rockstar_pool_by_thebrickster-d6426a5.jpg|Rockstar swimming pool at the Starfish Island CZCZVZ.JPG|Rockstar video game shop at the Washington Beach Rockseada.JPG|Rockstar emblem on the entrance wall of the Fort Baxter administration building Funero Romerio.JPG|Rockstar signs at the Funeraria Romero shop Tailfin 1.JPG|Rockstar logo on the tail fin of an airplane dadaxax.JPG|Rockstar billboard at Little Havana dacxcxz.JPG|The ammu-nation clerk, wearing a jacket bearing the Rockstar emblem. DADCZXCZBFGJGFF.JPG|The dish machine with words Rockstar. Chaos-Derby_Banger.JPG|The Bloodring Banger with the Rockstar Logo DADADXCCZzxX.JPG|Beach towels with a Rockstar logo. untitledFAFAFAAF.JPG|Rockstar Logo on the shop shutter in Little Haiti. assaas.JPG|Rockstar star constellation in Vice City. ''GTA San Andreas'' *Carl Johnson's suitcase in the first cutscene has the Rockstar logo on it. In addition, OG Loc's suitcase (which is identical to CJ's) has the logo on it as well. *Inside Big Smoke's Crack Den, there is a doormat which says "Not Welcome Rockstar North" with the Rockstar North logo at the center. *If viewing the San Fierro tower at night coming from the Garver Bridge, the player can see the Rockstar Games logo being shown as the lighting of the building. *In the opening cutscene of the game, the flight arrivals and departures list behind CJ at the airport also has a small Rockstar logo on the upper left corner of it. *Many beer bottles in bars and clubs in San Andreas have the Rockstar logo on them. *Northstar Rock, an area in GTA San Andreas, is an anagram of Rockstar North, the company responsible for Manhunt and a majority of GTA games. *One of the drug dealers wears a Rockstar hoodie. The same hoodie is also available to purchase for Carl Johnson. *Some of the clothes available to buy have the Rockstar Games Logo on them, including the hoodies and the Rockstar sweater, and Rockstar jacket. One of these is worn by a drug dealer. *The Parachute has a small Rockstar logo on the back. *The action figure boxes for GTA Vice City and Manhunt characters inside Zero RC have Rockstar logos on them. *The kites on the roof inside Zero RC also have the Rockstar logo on them too. *There is also a model sail boat inside of Zero RC which also has a Rockstar logo on it. Drugdealer19je.jpg|A drug dealer with the same hoodie, CJ can purchase this hoodie. Rockstar_games_star.jpg|Rockstar star constellation in GTA San Andreas. 122px-Parachute-GTASA.jpg|Parachute in GTA San Andreas with the Rockstar logo on it. Gta_sa_2015-01-04_16-17-40-31.jpg|Rockstar symbol on the San Fierro Tower xxzxz.jpg|CJ's Briefcase with the Rockstar logo on it and the Flight List RockstarLogo-Kite-GTASA.png|The kite inside Zero RC RockstarLogo-SailBoat-GTASA.png|The sail boat inside Zero RC ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *A pedestrian has the logo on his hat. *Graffiti resembling the Rockstar logo can be found around the city. *The logos from the Kenji Casino helicopter in GTA III reappear in GTA Liberty City Stories. ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *There is a building in Downtown Vice City which, at night, has some lights on the roof which say "ROCKSTAR". They are not visible during the day and appear to be floating. ''GTA IV'' *In Alderney, there is a store called Stars of Rock, which sells career labels. *Large concrete slabs near the Poop Deck feature the logo. *The Rockstar Games Logo appears on the bowling pins in the bowling alleys. *The Zombie skin in multiplayer has the Rockstar Games Logo on its underwear. *There are two video stores in North Holland named Rock Star Music and Video Store. *In GTA IV, there are two cafés in Alqonquin called the RockStar café, which is only used in a strangers mission. ''GTA V'' *The logo can be found on some T-Shirts which are available to purchase by the player. *Certain trash bins in the game have the notification RSNRTH281078, which is a shorterend version of Rockstar North, developers of the Grand Theft Auto series. KClQB jI00OfYOMzCueZug 0 0 small.jpg See Also *Adult Humor *Blue Hell *Smaller Easter Eggs Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA III Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Easter Egg Locations Category:Signs Category:Billboards